


Purple

by Anonymous



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Age Play, Baby Antoni, Crying, Daddy Karamo, Gen, Kid Johnny, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Tan, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Antoni and Johnny had been on edge all day.  Neither of them was actually little, but they were both very close to slipping.  There were only two photographers present for the shoot, so Tan, Karamo, and Bobby had pushed the boys through first in an effort to avoid a catastrophe.  While that had prevented a slip in front of the crew, it meant Antoni and Johnny were waiting in the green room while the other three took their turn.  Whenever they were alone together, the tended to wind each other up.





	Purple

Antoni and Johnny had been on edge all day.  Neither of them was actually little, but they were both very close to slipping.  There were only two photographers present for the shoot, so Tan, Karamo, and Bobby had pushed the boys through first in an effort to avoid a catastrophe.  While that had prevented a slip in front of the crew, it meant Antoni and Johnny were waiting in the green room while the other three took their turn.  Whenever they were alone together, the tended to wind each other up.

For a little while, they were both able to entertain themselves quietly with their phones. Johnny colored in an app while Antoni tried to pretend he was adult enough to answer emails.  Then, Johnny’s phone died.  He lasted about two minutes without it before snatching Antoni’s out of his hand.

“Hey!” Antoni said.  “Give it back!”

“Come get it, boobers,” Johnny laughed. 

With that, they were off.  With the shoes he was wearing, Johnny had the height advantage.  Those quickly got kicked off though, in favor of being able to run around the green room.  Antoni caught up with him and went for his phone.  They grappled for a moment, laughing, before Johnny lost his balance.  His socks slid on the concrete floor, and he came down on Antoni’s wrist.

Antoni fell back on his butt, shocked.  Icy pain shot up his arm, and it took a moment for him to process it enough to howl.  Immediately, he toppled over the edge he’d been on all morning.  The sight of his little brother in tears had Johnny slipping the rest of the way too. 

Johnny went for the door, and Antoni tried to calm himself.  _He’s getting help,_ Antoni thought.  _He’ll get Daddy and Papa._ Johnny didn’t go out to where they were with the photo crew, though.  Instead, he shut the door and hurried back to his brother.

“Shh, Antoni,” Johnny whispered frantically.  They weren’t supposed to play too rough, and they were supposed to get somebody when they were small.  “We’re going to get in trouble.”

Antoni’s sobbing only picked up.  He was cradling his right arm to his chest, and Johnny could already tell it was going to bruise.  He looked around desperately for something to soothe the younger boy.

“Here, let’s get your bag,” Johnny said, pulling it over.  He kneeled on the concrete in front of Antoni and started digging through it.  “Did you bring your blanket?”

Antoni didn’t answer, but Johnny found the item in question carefully folded at the bottom of his backpack.  He hurriedly shook it out and draped the blanket around Antoni.  The younger boy used his good hand to bring the blanket to his face and began to rock.

“Get Papa,” Antoni sobbed.  “Daddy.”

“Antoni, we’ll get in trouble,” Johnny said, squirming.  “I didn’t mean to.”

“Johnny,” Antoni said.  His face was pinched and red, and his breath hitched.  _“Hurts.”_

Johnny spotted the bowl of ice full of drinks on the table.  “Ice’ll help,” he said, standing up.  There weren’t any bags to put it in, so he just grabbed a handful.  As he started to cross the room with his hands dripping, the door opened.  Tan paused, taking in the state of both his boys.

“What is going on in here?” he asked.  Johnny dropped the ice and burst into tears.

“I didn’t _mean to_ ,” he repeated.

“Karamo, we need you in here for a moment,” Tan called up the hall before shutting the door behind him.  Both of the boys were crying, but Antoni had been in hysterics before he arrived, so Tan went to him first.  Antoni buried his face in the older man’s chest, still carefully cradling his arm.  “Johnny, what happened?”

“We were… we were playing, and I fell,” Johnny said.  “I hurt Antoni.”

“It was an accident, sweetheart,” Tan said.  “Why didn’t you come get me or Daddy or Uncle Bobby?”

“I don’t know,” Johnny cried as Karamo entered the room.

“Whoa, what happened, boys?” Karamo said.

“They were roughhousing, and Johnny fell on Antoni,” Tan said. 

“Where’s it hurt, bud?” Karamo asked, squatting next to Tan and Antoni.  Johnny was beginning to calm down, and he wiped his face on his sleeve as he inched closer.

Antoni didn’t lift his head from Tan’s chest, but he shifted just enough to hold his arm out to Karamo.  It was already beginning to bruise and swell, and Tan and Karamo shared a look over the boy’s head.  It would be difficult to take Antoni to the doctor in this state, but if his arm was broken, he needed to go sooner rather than later.

“That looks like it hurts pretty bad, baby,” Tan said.  Antoni nodded against his chest.

“Can you squeeze my hand, Ant?” Karamo asked, placing his fingers in his palm.  Antoni managed a weak grip, and it started a fresh round of tears.

“I think he needs to see a doctor,” Karamo said to Tan.  “I can take him if you can handle Johnny and the crew.”

Tan nodded.  He hated not to go with his baby to the doctor, but Johnny needed him too.  There was a backdoor they could take Antoni out without walking past the crew, and Karamo could carry him.  Someone would also have to explain their disappearance to the crew.

“Here’s the keys,” Tan said.  “We’ll get a ride with Bobby.”

“Come here, baby,” Karamo said, reaching out to lift Antoni under the arms.  His blanket fell to the ground, and Tan folded it carefully.  “Let’s go get you checked out.”

They put Antoni in a pullup first, knowing an accident at the doctor’s office would only make the situation worse.  He’d stopped crying for the most part, and he could pass for an adult who was shaken up and maybe a little intoxicated.  Tan kept watch up the hall while Karamo took Antoni out the backdoor.  Then Tan went back into the green room to grab their bags.

“Is the baby going to be okay?” Johnny asked, chewing his lip.

“Yeah, he is,” Tan said.  “His wrist just hurts pretty badly.  I know you didn’t mean to, love.”

“I’m sorry,” Johnny said.  Tan reached out to hug him, and he melted into the touch, sniffling again. 

The doctor’s office was a busy Urgent Care in the middle of the day, and the doctor didn’t question why Karamo did most of the talking.  They got Antoni in for an X-ray relatively quickly and confirmed that his arm was broken.  It was a longer wait to get it casted.  When they finally made it back to the apartment three hours later, Karamo was totting an exhausted baby with a bulky cast.

“Papa,” Antoni said, holding up his arm.  “Purple.”

“Oh, I see, baby,” Tan said, leaning in to kiss the top of Antoni’s head as Karamo set him on the couch.  “You picked such a nice color.  Were you good for the doctor?”

“Uh-huh,” Antoni said.  It had gone as well as Karamo could have hoped.  Antoni had been quiet, but he’d answered enough questions on his own to not concern anyone.

“I hope he still likes the purple when he’s big,” Karamo said.  “They said it’ll be at least six weeks before he’s out of that.  He’s got an appointment with an orthopedist.”

“I think the purple is dashing,” Tan said, brushing Antoni’s hair out of his face.  “What do you say we have a little dinner and watch a movie on the couch, baby?”

Antoni nodded slowly and slid the fingers on his good hand into his mouth.  It didn’t seem like they were going to get many words out of his mouth tonight.

“How’s Johnny?” Karamo asked.

“Pitiful,” Tan said.  “He feels awful.”

“Ac’dent,” Antoni said around his fingers. 

“Yeah, it was,” Tan said gently.

“Love Johnny,” Antoni mumbled.

“You’re such a sweet boy, Antoni,” Tan said.  He stepped away from the couch for a moment to grab Antoni’s blanket from his bag.  “Want this?”

Antoni nodded, and Tan spread it over him.  Antoni took his fingers out of his mouth long enough to pull his blanket to his face and rub it against his cheek.

“Soft,” he murmured.  “Papa snuggle?”

“Of course, baby,” Tan said.  He took a seat on the couch, and Antoni shifted to rest his head in the older man’s lap.

“They gave him pain medicine,” Karamo said.  “He can take more in twelve hours.”

Johnny emerged from his room just before dinner was ready.  He stood in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot, for a moment.  Antoni was dozing contently, and when Johnny finally got closer, he paused to examine his little brother’s cast.

“It’s broken?” Johnny asked.  Tan nodded.

“He’s okay,” Tan said.  “He knows it was an accident.”

“Okay,” Johnny said.  He dipped to kiss Antoni’s cheek.  The younger boy didn’t stir.  “I’ll tell him I’m sorry when he’s awake.”

“That’s good, Johnny,” Tan said.  “And next time there’s an accident or somebody’s hurt, you’ll come get somebody big, right?”

“Yeah,” Johnny mumbled.

“Thank you,” Tan said.  “Why don’t you go help Daddy with dinner?”

Johnny nodded and hurried into the kitchen.  Soon, the sound of them cooking and giggling spread into the living room.  Tan smiled and looked down at Antoni sleeping in his lap.  In terms of catastrophes, they’d made it through this one fairly well.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that interview where Tan says Johnny almost killed him once.  
> Also I know they wouldn't put Antoni in a cast that fast bc swelling, but this is fanfiction so


End file.
